The Senko of Lightning
by SparkeyChan
Summary: Who know life would change if Naruto died during the scroll incident, with him vanishing when a bolt of lightning hit him while he was holding the scroll, it's been two years since Naruto vanished and Konoha became a beacon of strength, mostly because Naruto inspired his friends to get stronger in his absence, but suddenly he came back, only different. Original by Chillman22
1. Chapter One - Pilot

(A/N), the first chapter is written by Chillman22 and then adopted by Sparkey.

Enjoy!

**The Senko of Lighting**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

Forest Outside Of Konoha

It was supposed to be simple, his mission was to steal The Forbidden Scroll Of Seals and learn a jutsu from it, then wait for Mizuki-sensei to find him, but the silver-haired man was taking too long and like every 13 years old, Naruto Uzumaki was getting bored.

"Geez! What's taking Mizuki-sensei so~ long~, I've already learnt the Shadow Clone-jutsu, now the only thing I can do is wait!"

Before he knew it, it started to rain, along with lightning streaking across the sky, the sound of thunder caused Naruto to flinch slightly, though he was glad he was under the roof of the shed so he wouldn't get too wet, looking into the window of the shed, Naruto noticed one thing, "There's no way I'm going in that spooky shed, ya never know if any g-g-ghosts are hiding in the shadows!"

He quickly looked away, thinking he saw something move in the old shed, but it was mostly a rat and his mind playing tricks on him.

Slowly, his eyes began drifting towards the scroll again, "W~e~l~l~, it's not like Mizuki-sensei's gonna show up anytime soon, plus I really need to do something to take my mind off the thunder and lightning!" With his mind made up, Naruto began reading through the scroll, mostly out of boredom, partly out of curiosity and the other part for the storm.

While reading he came across a strange symbol, it looked like an upside down Y overlapping a normal Y in a hexagon.

Slowly Naruto rubbed a finger over the symbol, wondering what the heck it means, that is until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, looking around, wondering what caused the sensation, until.

"SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

A stray bolt of lightning hit Naruto straight in the chest, his hand still on the symbol, but due to the lightning coursing through his body the symbol began to glow, entering his body as well with the energy from the bolt mixing with the energy from the symbol, along with Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra, causing a chain reaction that no-one would ever expect.

In a split of a second Naruto was vaporised, nothing was left of him except the red spiral and orange tattered remains of the back of his coat, with Iruka only managing to see the end results of what happened to Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

The only thing left was a smouldering ground of where Naruto was kneeling, while the Forbidden Scroll was smoking slightly, with the symbol no longer glowing.

Iruka rushed on to the blackened ground, picking up the ruined piece of Naruto's jacket, having flashes of all the time he spent ether chasing Naruto, telling Naruto off for a prank he did, trying to get Naruto interested in his studies, but most importantly, eating ramen at their favourite ramen bar and laughing together.

The tears in Iruka's eyes wouldn't stop while he held the red spiral, the scroll next to him.

"Well, who'd a thought that the gods themselves would hate the demon so much that they destroyed him with a lightning bolt!"

That is until a voice exclaimed such a statement, this caused two things, one, it made Iruka furious, and two, it made Iruka realised that his so-called "teaching assistant" was the reason behind all of this, behind the reason why Naruto stole the scroll in the first place, if it wasn't for Mizuki tricking Naruto into taking the scroll then Naruto would still be alive.

With that, Iruka got the scroll, placing the tattered spiral onto it, then wrapping it back up to keep the last remaining piece of Naruto safe, "You'll pay for this Mizuki, I swear it!"

With that Iruka vanished and began fighting his former friend, planning to end the traitor's life once and for all.

After five minutes of fighting, Iruka stood over a defeated Mizuki, the traitor was bloodied and broken, though Iruka didn't come out unscathed either, his clothes were dirty and bloodied, along with a few rips here and there, the side of his forehead was bleeding and he was breathing heavily, a kunai in his hand.

This was the scene that the ANBU saw once they finally arrived, they quickly went into action, stopping Iruka from doing something he might regret, but he'd deny that, as well as taking Mizuki into custody to be questioned and then later executed for killing the villages jinchuriki, though it was obvious that the man didn't end Naruto's life, he was the cause of it.

Hokage Office

Before Iruka could be taken to the hospital to get patched up, he has to report what happened along with the disappearance of Naruto, Iruka explaining everything he could, though it was difficult for him, he did it without leaving anything out.

Hiruzen had a serious look on his face, "I understand Iruka-kun please, check yourself into the hospital to get patched up, you did an amazing services to the village by not only returning the scroll to me but also stopping a traitor to the village as well, I just never thought it would be an academy teacher, of all things, would be a spy."

The Hokage dismissed the teacher, but he didn't move, "Hokage-sama, could it be possible for me to have the... Remains of Naruto's coat please, I-I wish to have it framed as a reminder of who Naruto was."

Nodding his head in understanding, Hiruzen retrieved the scroll and opened it to pass the spiral to Iruka, with the red spiral in Iruka's hand, the teacher bowed to his Hokage and left the building, wanting to frame the cloth first before going to the hospital, missing Hiruzen pulling his Hokage hat down slightly to cover his eyes, with a single tear trickling down his wrinkled cheek.

"Minato, Kushina, I hope you two can forgive me for not protecting Naruto better."

With that thought, Hiruzen's eyes began to harden, a fire appeared that everyone thought was slowly burning away, but it just became reignited with a fire that hasn't been seen since his prime.

"ANBU!" With that exclaim, his ANBU made an appearance, "It's time we clean up, it's time we properly GET the academy back up to where it should be, the Civilian Council has had enough say in what the academy should be like, it's time to reinvigorate the lessons, to properly teaching the students what it truly means to by a shinobi, no more flower arranging or anything like that, but real hard work, like how Naruto... like how Naruto use to train."

The ANBU knew it hurt Hiruzen when he talked about Naruto since he saw Naruto as an adopted grandson, even the ANBU were upset at Naruto's passing, even though some of them were the victims of the boy's pranks, they couldn't help but feel that a light had died because of what happened.

Before long, Hiruzen became the Hokage once more, getting Jiraiya back, along with Tsunade, forcing them to get their acts together and grow up from their childish antics like drinking, gambling and being a pervert, he told them off like any sensei would to disrespectful students, along with explaining how he gave them plenty of time to grieve for their loses, but now it was time to overcome it and become the Sannin again, minus Orochimaru.

With both of his students wondering what made their sensei change in such a way, with the elder explaining what had happened to Naruto, this caused the two Sannin to become downtrodden, with Jiraiya blaming himself for not taking Naruto with him the night his parents died, along with Tsunade blaming herself for not returning and taking Naruto with her, since she was friends with Naruto's parents as well and knew if she had raised Naruto he would not only brighten her day but also helped her get over her loss as well from what Hiruzen told her about Naruto.

After they grieved the loss of Naruto, the three began the overhaul of not only the academy, but the whole village, getting their act together and putting civilians in their place, though they bitched and moaned about it, with the help of an angry Tsunade they no longer were a problem, which allowed Hiruzen to believe that Tsunade was perfect to become the new Hokage since she has the strength to keep everyone in line, along with retiring the advisers since they were no longer updated on the current affairs outside the village, but Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade appointed them as history teachers so that their knowledge wasn't lost, as long as they don't influence the students in any way, though just to make sure, the Hokage and her new advisers, Jiraiya and Hiruzen, had placed ANBU to watch them just in case.

Though the real problem was Danzo, with the help of trusted and strong shinobis, they managed to find Danzo's secrets and hidden bases and finished off the ROOTS that were poisoning the great tree, along with Danzo himself.

With that, Konoha has become the once strongest village it was supposed to be, of course, the students had to stay in the academy 2 more years because of the debouched education they got, along with getting the fan-girls properly trained and have their fan-girl nature beaten out of them, with Anko, Kurenai, Tsume and Hana were all too happy to help out.

Not only that, but Tsunade had Sasuke taken to Inoichi to have a look at the Uchiha's mental state, as it turned out, the boy wasn't in the right frame of mind, so he needed to be placed in a hospital until he was mentally ready to become a true ninja of Konoha, without trying to become a missing-nin.

All of these changes happened in just in years, with the students having no clue about the changes until their teacher explained things to them, along with gaining new teachers in the process while other teachers were taken to T&I for reeducation since it was obvious that they were in the back pockets of the civilians to make the academy easier for the civilians, but since then, the students had no choice but to actually work hard into becoming shinobis.

Though a few of them were upset when they heard about what happened to Naruto with Hinata taking it the worst, but overcame it by believing that Naruto wouldn't want her or anyone to mourn for him and to become stronger in his name, which she did, she was no longer the shy girl that anyone can push around anymore, not even her father or Hyuuga elders would go against her, though her father had a slight smile thinking that she became just like her mother, strong to those that deserved, but kind to those she cares about, since she was kind towards her sister, Hanabi, along with teaching her sister, Naruto's way, about how hard work is far more rewarding than those who don't work for it.

It had been a trying couple of years for Konoha, but things were getting better each and every day, though they had to pass the Chunnin exam over the last few times, since they needed to do an overhaul of the academy, but maybe they'll be ready next time.

Outside Konoha

In the middle of the road, a white portal opened up, from it a streak of white lightning shot out of it, with the portal closing soon after it, the lightning shot pass the forest, through the gates of Konoha, where the gate-guards only saw a flash of white lightning, with dust billowing from the ground, this caused a panic to the civilians, thinking they were being attacked by Kumo or something.

The lightning was shooting all over the village, picking up dirt and dust everywhere, until a cart being pushed by someone in front of it, the lightning just suddenly stops, a pair of hands were on the cart, holding a stranger up, the owner of the cart was shocked at what, or in this case, who he was seeing.

It turns out, the person standing in front of him was a 16-year-old, spiky blond, blue-eyed, whisker-marked teen, but what really scared him was the teen's body was glowing with yellow and white lightning coming off of him, with a body built for both speed and power, but leaning towards speed, not only that but the teen was naked, the teen looked around, wondering where he was, gasping for breath.

Looking around he saw people looking at him in shock at seeing a familiar face, along with ninjas appearing wanting to stop whatever had made the lightning, though a few of the female ninjas were blushing at the state of undress the teen was in since he didn't look too bothered about being naked, with one of Tsunade's apprentices having widened shocked light blue, pupil-less eyes.

"N-Naruto-Kun!?"

Not noticing she added the 'Kun' suffix to the end of his name, this gained Naruto's attention, his eyes having lightning dancing in them, until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, with him falling to the ground unconscious.

Konoha Hospital

Hiruzen was walking down the corridor, Tsunade and Jiraiya walking behind him, along with Tsunade's top student, Sakura following them, they just got the notice that Naruto came back, though from what Ino had told the ANBU they needed to be prepared for what they're about to see.

Once they reached Naruto's hospital room, they opened the door, what they saw astonished them, the room had strange symbols written all over the walls, with Naruto wearing hospital pants and shirt, sitting on the floor, writing the symbols.

The group walked in, with Sakura having a surprised look; "N-Naruto-Kun!?"

This caught Naruto's attention, making the group have happy smiles since it seemed Naruto recognised his name and the person who said it, this caused Naruto to stand up, looking at the group with a smile on his face.

Hiruzen had tears in his eyes, for the longest time, he and everyone that knew Naruto thought he was dead, yet here he was, standing before them, two years older, but Hiruzen never thought he'd get to see that smile on Naruto's face again, he was just so happy to have Naruto back, "You always were the one to make the impossible possible my boy."

Sakura was happy as well, since being under Tsunade's teachings, she learnt that what she felt for Sasuke wasn't actually love but a crush, so she decided to spend her time training to be a medic-nin as an apprentice to Tsunade, wanting to make it so no-one dies like Naruto, that way she can be there to try and heal and save as many lives as she could.

But seeing the happy-go-lucky blond again, she couldn't help but feel happy to have the boy that brightens everyone's day.

That is until.

"Kushina-chan shouldn't be here!"

This caught everyone off guard, with Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade being surprised that Naruto knew who his mother was.

As it turned out, after Naruto's "death", once Konoha was cleaned up, Hiruzen had to explain to Konoha what Naruto was and who his parents were, so everyone knew about Naruto's past, hoping that they make it up to the boy by making Konoha better for him.

This allowed Sakura to say, "Your Ka-san isn't here Naruto-Kun, it's me, Sakura, you're home, Naruto-Kun."

Suddenly Naruto began grabbing his head in pain, "CAN YOU HEAR THE STARS, RHYMING, TIMING, TIMING, EVERY HOUR, EVERY MINUTE, every day!"

"Naruto-kun!"

He suddenly looked towards the voice of Sakura, his smile came back and he somehow calmed back down, "The stars are melting like ice cream, dream, gleam!" Sakura covered her mouth to cover her gasp.

Before he could continue Tsunade knocked him out, placing him back onto his bed, "Tsunade-chan, what on earth happened to Naruto-Kun!?" Hiruzen couldn't help but ask.

With the Slug Princess replying, "I don't know, it's like, whatever happened to him he's no longer in his right frame of mind, almost like he's suffering from dementia or something."

Hiruzen knew what dementia was, "But Tsunade, I thought that only happened to people of a certain age, Naruto's far too young to suffer such a thing."

Tsunade nods her head, "Yes, but without knowing where he's been for the past 2 years, I have no further idea of what other possibilities could've had such an effect on him, it also seemed like the Kyuubi isn't or can't heal him either."

Jiraiya stepped into the conversation, "What are you saying Tsunade!?"

With a serious look on her face, "As far as I can be certain, for us, Naruto was gone for 2 years, for Naruto, it must've felt like he was gone for 1000 years, maybe longer."

This shocked the group, with Sakura standing next to Naruto's bed, holding his hand for comfort, thinking he'd vanish from Konoha again.

Tsunade shook her head, "Sakura, for now, I think it's best if you go and get yourself ready for the Chunnin exams, I'm sure if Naruto was in his right frame of mind he wouldn't want you to miss it because of him." From what Hiruzen had told her, Naruto was a very caring boy, always thinking of those he cared about above his own safety.

Though Sakura wanted to deny it, she couldn't really fight what her teacher was saying, so she made her way to the door.

But before she walked through it, "And Sakura, this is an S-Ranked secret, I've told Ino and the other shinobi that witnessed Naruto's "arrival" about it as well, as far as the civilians are concerned Naruto is still healing from what happened to him."

Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura left the room to get ready for the Chunnin exams, along with her teammates Sasuke and Sai, with both boys being reformed from their programming.

Two Days Later

As it turned out, Naruto was scary healthy, with Tsunade doing a diagnostic jutsu on Naruto's head, trying to figure out what seems to be wrong with him, but it all seems to point towards a problem with his mentality, along with his neurons running five times faster than a normal person, possibly giving his mind a boost intelligence, though with his mind being in such a state it was hard to tell, she also didn't want any Yamanaka's trying to enter his mind because there's no knowing what is happening with his mind at the time.

Though he ended up waking up and went back to writing the symbols again on the wall again, whether to try and get over the pain in his head or that it's the language of wherever he was for the past 2 years Tsunade doesn't know.

At the moment she was keeping an eye on Naruto while he was writing, along with mumbling a few words that she had no idea what they mean, "Tsunade-ba-chan, I'll finish the training, you'll see."

Though the "ba-chan" remark caused her to have a tick-mark and twitching eyebrow, along with wanting to clobber the teen over the head, she knew he was just mumbling something.

Suddenly Sasuke Uchiha came barrelling "Tsunade-sama, something happened in the chu-! Naruto! W-Why is Naruto here, I-I thought he was dead!"

Sasuke was never one to listen to rumours, so when he heard that Naruto appeared in a flash of lightning, he didn't pay any attention to it, thinking it was made up, but seeing the "broken" looking teen before him, Sasuke just couldn't believe his eyes.

Though Tsunade knocked him out of his thoughts, "Report Sasuke-Kun, what has happened during the Chunnin Exams!"

Shaking his head, knowing he'll get his answers as soon as he reported in, "Ma'am, there was an ambush, my team fought off a person from Grass, but it turned out to be Orochimaru wanting to kidnap me, but before he could we managed to escape, though we ended up being separated because of this, unfortunately, he somehow managed to capture Sakura-san, taking her as a hostage somewhere, he's hoping to trade her for myself because he believes that I wouldn't let such a thing happen, but I also needed to tell you what happened as well."

Sasuke looks towards Naruto, yet, Naruto didn't stop drawing, "Naruto, you hear me, a traitor took Sakura, Sakura is in trouble and I know for a fact that you would do anything to save her," Naruto continued, this was hurting Sasuke since it was like he was admitting he couldn't save anybody, "NARUTO PLEASE!" But Naruto was always the one to try and stop the bullies when they were growing up, he always got back up after the bullies beat him, he was the one to never quit.

Hearing Sasuke's pleas, Naruto suddenly stopped writing, his face turned towards Tsunade and Sasuke, his eyes alight with sparks of lightning, suddenly he shot off, causing the two to fall against the wall at the speed he was running, along with streaks of white lightning.

All over Konoha white flashes of lightning streaked across the village, scaring everybody, some noticed their stores being ransacked with some chemicals missing, no-one noticed that a few hidden labs were ransacked as well, the lightning seemed to be rushing all over the place, all the well the clothes Naruto was wearing had burnt off until it was replaced by a slicked red outfit along with armour plating in the chest area upper arms and legs, yet what really caught the attention was the orange lightning bolt on a white circle on his chest.

His face was covered by a red helmet like a cowl, with a blue visor over his eyes, along with his legs having a few patches of blue as well. (A.N. injustice 2 speed force flash outfit.)

After apparently making and putting the suit on, Naruto began rushing to the only place that Orochimaru can hide in, The Forest Of Death, with that, Naruto rushes into the forest, running through the trees, though as he kept looking he noticed Sakura had somehow escaped from Orochimaru, but the snake was closing in on her fast, or slow from Naruto's perspective.

Seeing Sakura about to jump away, but Orochimaru had launched a kunai at her feet, it missed Sakura, but it caused her to stumble and fall from such a height, caused Naruto to run even faster, using a long to jump through the air he managed to catch Sakura in his arms, causing Sakura to release a gasp in slow motion.

With the two landing on the ground and Naruto coming to a stop, the two were looking up seeing Orochimaru managing to escape since he wasn't expecting someone to be so fast, faster than Minato himself.

Once the two were alone, Sakura looks towards her hero, the hero doing the same, slowly she places her hands on either side of his helmet and took it off, showing the smiling face of Naruto, with him showing that he was truly back, "Y-You came back to me!?" She couldn't help but exclaim.

With Naruto smiling and showing his care to her, "All I want to do, is come running home to you." With that, he did the one thing that surprised and took her breath away, he gave her a loving kiss that she couldn't help but melt into as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Now Naruto was truly back, with a lot of people wondering how was he able to do the impossible, though Sakura had the same thought, she couldn't really think of anything at the moment since she now just realised that she was in love with Naruto.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two - David Vs Goliath

The Senko of Lightning

Chapter Two

David Vs Goliath

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the fastest man alive.

When I was born my mother and father died protecting me and sealed the nine-tails fox inside, leaving me alone, but then something impossible happened and it made me the impossible. To the normal world, I'm your ordinary Ninja but secretly, I use my speed to fight crimes and saved others.

I am _The Flash_.

Naruto zoomed through the streets until he rushes through Hokage tower and stops at the door and walks in taking off his helmet flicking his hair to reform into its spiky shape before walking into the room with a smile; "Yo, nothing to report today apart from the odd cat in the tree."

The Third nods with a smile but it was fake, with recent events Naruto basically undermines the entire shinobi force which after the complete overhaul the Third did on the village seemingly pointless now Naruto has returned leaving him in a stir of emotions unable to know what to do.

"Well done, you are certainly turning out to be very helpful with these newfound powers. Did you let Tusnade run her tests?" he asks signing the last paper on his desk.

"Yeah about that, I thought that I'll take it for a joyride, ya know breaking it in a bit," says Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can't avoid this you ha-" says the Thrid before Naruto interrupts.

"It's alright with these powers I can do any-" starts Naruto only for the Thrid to interrupt.

"You have been missing for three years but yet to still act like a child. You can't act that way even with these new powers you must show restraint," says the Third with a harsh tone which was enough to make Naruto recoil from it.

Naruto surprised by the unusual hostility, he nods before walking away and towards the hospital, quickly changing into his normal clothes while repeatedly playing through the conversation in his head trying to think why he snapped but none were revealed.

He entered the hospital finding the few usual customers coming in for the medication, Naruto smiles, waves and greets them, Naruto walks through the hallways eventually finding Tsunade's office hidden away through a maze of hallways.

The door itself read Tsunade with the blinds drawn on them, he knocks a few times hear a faint voice saying; "Come in," it was faint enough the Naruto couldn't tell who it was.

Slowly, he opened the door and revealed himself with a smile saying; "Hey Tsunade."

"I'm not Tsunade," says Sakura at Tsunade's desk seemingly not noticing it's Naruto until she looks up and a light blush takes over her face remembering the kiss.

Naruto is also hit by the embarrassment leaving him to scratch his cheek with his finger; "Hey, ya know where Tsunade is? She needs to do draw some blood and run a few tests on them."

"She just left...but I c-can draw some blood," says Sakura with a slight smile.

Swiftly, Naruto places himself into the chair in front of the desk rolling the sleeve of his orange and black jacket letting Sakura stab him with a needle before taking it out swiftly; "Yup, this should be enough to see what's causing your speed."

"Alright," says Naruto who could help but stare at her lips which tasted sweet the last time they kissed, then a faint blush washes over his face.

Sakura turns around noticing Naruto's stare; "What's up?"

Naruto takes a second, swallowing a breath before speaking; "About that kiss I-"

Suddenly, Tsunade burst through the door; "Sakura! Time to train," Tsunade goes silent while looking at the two shinobi who are flushed red; "Am I interrupting something."

"Nope," says both Naruto and Sakura in sync.

Naruto rolls down his sleeve and leaves the hospital while Tsunade gives Naruto's blood over to the nurse; "Please put this in storage and file it under 'N. Uzumaki', I'm taking Sakura out for training."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," says the Nurse taking the vial of blood but as Tsunade leaves the nurse's sight she pounces out the window and runs a fast as possible disappearing into the forest.

She finds her way to Orochimaru's hideout and kneels in front of him holding the blood sample in her hands presenting it for him, he takes the vial of blood with a devilish smirk; "You have outdone yourself. Such a perfect specimen, this is more than useful."

Orochimaru retreated to his lab quickly analysing the blood and as he looks deeper into it his mouth hangs open and his pupils dilate in shock; "This blood is like pure power! If I replace this I can make the ultimate subject."

Orochimaru couldn't help the sinister laugh which echoed through the laboratory.

Meanwhile, Naruto zips through the town with a smirk before stopping at his apartment, he grabs the last box and zooms to his new house, the one his parents left for him but to his surprise, the entire class was waiting for him with smiles or tired looks in Shikumaru's insistence.

"Welcome Home!" they all shouted, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

The group moved in onto Naruto, Kiba throws his arm around with grin; "Next time you wanna fake your death. Let us in on it."

"Honestly, I don't even know what happened," says Naruto slightly losing his smile.

"What do you mean?" asks Sasuke taking the box off of Naruto.

"Well, it was like I was here for one second and then somewhere else the next. All I can remember is getting hit by lightning and then having Sakura in my arm and…" Naruto trailed off at the end with embarrassment flooding him; "Either way, I'm home and I'm never leaving again."

"You better not," shouts Jiraya from behind the group.

They turn to find the two legendary Sannin and Hiruzen standing only a few feet away, Jiraya was the first to approach Naruto with a smile; "if you even think of running away, I'll come chase ya down."

Naruto escaped Kiba grasp and step forward to Jiraya; "Ya not fast enough."

Quickly, Jiraya pulled Naruto into a headlock and started mashing his head with his knuckles him, everyone started laughing as Naruto tried to escape, everyone moved into the house and food and drinks are passed around as everyone celebrates the return of a lost friend. Even Sasuke manages to have a good time.

However, far beyond the village, Orochimaru stands in front of his newest project, he copied the newfound power from Naruto's blood and then turned it into a useable serum and he started to inject it to one of the sound-nin, Jirobo who screamed as the pain of being injected with a chemical which is being rejected by his body. The screams fill the silent void, while Orochimaru watches and smiles.

Eventually, the sun began to set and people slowly left Naruto's new house with Hiruzen being the first and a drunk Jiraya and Tsunade last, Naruto cleaned up really quickly with his superspeed and decided to call it a night as he went upstairs his eyes set on the door to the master bedroom, where his parents use to sleep which lend him to wonder what it would be like to have parents but he'll never know he's sixteen to old to have some cook for him, change his bed and look after him.

He moved passed the room and went to the room which was gonna be for him when he grew up, well he has. He walks into the room noticing the barebones nature of the room with only a desk, wardrobe, bed, bookshelf and a shelf nailed to the wall, Naruto throws himself onto the bed like a sack of potatoes and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, Naruto is forced out of his sleep, slamming into the floor as a loud rumble shakes the house, He runs to a window looking outside to find smoke and soot raising from the centre of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes sharpen and in an instant, he switches into his suit, he takes a second to look at it; "Damn. this is really cool, I wasn't able to get a look at it but I have some style."

With that, Naruto disappears in a blur of white and yellow lighting, he zooms through the streets leaving behind a trail of lightning, he arrives on the screen of the disaster zone, builds are crushed, the once smooth streets now covered in crushed concrete, people scream and shout for others to help or from the pain.

Swiftly, Naruto zooms around grabbing people and place them out of the way, it takes a few seconds but eventually, everyone is in clear and the smoke cloud beings revealing what's hiding within, it was a large man which muscles that bulge to extreme sizes, an orange mohawk, he wears only baggy trousers in the same style of Orochimaru. He smirks seeing Naruto stand defiantly in front of him; "My master commands me to bring you in, alive or dead."

Naruto places his right foot back with lightning racing in his eyes, Jirobo starts to charge like a trunk towards Naruto. Naruto superspeeds forward ready to punch Jirobo but as his fist connects it stops dead in its tracks and started snapping his bones in slow-motion for every but Naruto the pain was being exaggerated and draw out leaving Naruto to exit his super-speed to scream out in pain, his wrist bone punctures the skin leaving it out in the open.

Suddenly, Naruto is swatted like a bug by Jirobo sending him crashing through a building, Jirobo picks up a massive piece of rubble ready to finish the job, Jirobo barely misses as Naruto sprints off to the side with blood gushing from the bone sticking out.

"Damn, that was just to close," says Naruto with the helmet changing his voice to something robotic.

"You can still fight, your strength is respectable but I can't fail my master, who has given me this newfound strength," says Jirobo picking up a chunk of rock ready to throw it until…

Quickly, ANBU begin to pop up all around them and some of the ninja's from Naruto's class appear ready to fight, Jirobo looks around before shutting his eyes; "I see I can't win. My master will not have me captured. I'll be back target," Jirobo disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving everyone to sigh a breath of relief.

Instantly, Medical ninja runs to help everyone with two ANBU pick Naruto up before disappearing to the emergency room and left letting Tsunade and Sakura walk in and rush to naruto's side, Sakura carefully takes off his helmet flinching a bit seeing him in so much pain, Naruto screams as Tsunade tries to push the broken bone back into his wrist; "Damn it, If I get this thing back in, your tailed beast healing should kick in."

Naruto is forced to bite on a stick of wood as Tsunade is bearly able to push it back into him and quickly, he heals with his broken bone taking an hour to heal and the wound itself a couple of minutes.

Afterwards, Naruto throws his legs over the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands as a massive headache that splitters through his brain but then his eyes land on his helmet which sat on a table directly across him, his reflection staring back at him from the visor.

"How are you feeling?" asks Sakura with Naruto not even noticing her entrance.

"Like crap," says Naruto with a bit of a laugh.

Sakura sits next to Naruto on the bed; "You did get hit by a monster."

Naruto doesn't reply only letting himself fall on the bed with his mind thinking back to the fight, he sighs still staring dead ahead; "Do you think...that I was useless in the fight?"

Sakura jumped up off the bed anger that such a guy is calling himself useless; "You saved those people who would have died without you. You stop that monster from killing anyone else."

"But I couldn't stop him, he'll kill again," replies Naruto.

"Listen to yourself, this isn't the normal you," says Sakura getting a bit closer.

Suddenly, the Third bursts into the room followed by Tsunade, Jiraya and a few ANBU; "Sakura is right. The normal Naruto wouldn't be drowning in self-pity. He would pick himself up and fight again and again until he wins. That's the Naruto I know, the one that never gives up. This is the Naruto I re-shaped the village too and new generations will follow the lead of."

Naruto nods picking himself up off the bed taking a second before smiling returning with the joy he once had; "You're right. There's no point in crying over it but I can fight this guy once more."

Swiftly, Naruto grabs his helmet and swiftly places it over his head, the Third steps forward; "Naruto, I have decided that you may be strong but you can't fight alone so I hereby create a new secret branch of the Konoha military. The Senko Task Force. Tsunade and Jiraya will be your leaders, Sakura is your healer, Sasuke your field operator, Shikamaru your strategist and Hinata your support. These members will prove to be invaluable during your missions. Naruto Uzumaki. You are the new hero of Konoha fast then the yellow flash himself."

"Just call me. Flash," says Naruto with a smirk under the helmet.

"There's a headset that we built into the helmet so you can hear us," says Tsunade with a smile.

Naruto nods getting ready before Sakura speaks: "Be careful. I'm not as talented as Tsunade."

"No worries, I'm bringing this guy in," says Naruto in the usual way of saying with exaggeration.

Suddenly, they all feel a low rumble in the distant and Naruto smirks; "Round Two, big guy," Naruto zips down the street zigging through the streets leaving a trail of bright orange, white and yellow lightning.

Jirobo spins around surrounded by crumbling rubble, noticing the blur coming towards him; "Very good, you came back to fight."

However, Naruto stopped behind him making Jirobo turn around again; "I'll never stop fighting. Not while these people suffer."

"You have respectable morals but sadly I have to bring you in," says Jirobo grabbing a massive rock the size of a building.

"Funny. I said that," says Naruto as Lightning danced in his eyes.

*Naruto? Can you read me?* says Shikamaru over the coms.

"Loud and crystal clear," says Naruto getting ready to run.

*Looking over this guy, it seems like attacking his upper-body is pointless so you have to focus on breaking his legs and forcing him to the ground. Also, since he's constantly picking large rocks the ground underneath can't support him and he'll soon get stuck like quicksand. What a drag.* says Shikamaru.

"Copy that," replies Naruto.

Quicky, Naruto begins to zoom around in circles, leaving Jirobo to throw rocks trying to hit the untouchable blur soon the rock pile up and Naruto smashes into one a superspeed giving Jirobo the chance to smash his fist into Naruto sending him hurdling back and crashing into a rock wall which felt like a plane smashing into the side of a mountain.

Naruto limps out of the hole feeling his right leg snapping underneath him. It's broken.

The pain surges through him with only minor movements feeling like pulling teeth.

However, Jirobo prepares to finish him off with a massive rock twice the size of a building, once more lightning dance in Naruto's eyes, electricity sparks all around him, he takes a slow breath and slowly exhales.

*COME ON NARUTO!* shouts Sakura down the coms, while Naruto prepares he hears the two shouting at each other more like Sakura shouting at Shikamaru in slow motion.

In a single instant time starts again with Naruto sprinting towards Jirobo who crushes the rock and throws the sword-like shards in one go, Naruto dodges through them with the pain of his leg surging through his body feeling like it was slowly being torn off.

Acrruactly, Naruto zooms past Jirobo dodging every shard of stone and slams a superspeed kick into the back on the man's legs sending him to the ground in slow motion, Naruto sprints around a super speed slamming a flurry of blows into his back which forced a cloth of blood to squirt out and to finish it off and smashes Jirobo's face with a superspeed punch knocking him out instantly.

Time began to normalise around him and slowly cheers of the surrounding people erupt from all around, Naruto smiles underneath the cracked helmet, Naruto stands up on his broken leg to speak; "For the people of Konoha, my name is The _Flash! _It will mean injustice and the force of good which never gives up even in the face of certain death. To those who wish to oppose the righteous of the people and the village, the name will bring fear and terror because you're next!"

End of Chapter Two

(A/N)

This chapter is writien by Me (Sparkey) and I just want to thank you for reading and give Chillman22 a special thank you for letting me adopt a brilliant story.


End file.
